


A Willing Victim

by daevanna



Series: Willing 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Dominant/Top Jared Padalecki, Barebacking, Beta/Submissive/Bottom Jensen Ackles, Dubious Consent, M/M, Power Play, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daevanna/pseuds/daevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's a bad boy, who's been in and out of foster homes and jail since he was 18. He steals a car and ends up out in the middle of nowhere when it breaks down. Leaving the car and walking off into the woods, he finds a quiet little cottage with Jensen inside. Helping himself to Jensen and his home, the two form a strange bond. But what happens when someone from Jensen's past arrives, and threatens their way of living?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All of the fic from my Livejournal will be uploaded to here over the next few weeks; so as to avoid clogging up the works page by posting all at once. This was the first fic that I wrote for Supernatural RPF Fandom, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> You can find the rest of my fics and my art; if they haven't been uploaded here yet, at daevanna.livejournal.com

So Jared isn't a saint, but that doesn't mean everything bad has to happen to him right?

"Fucking engine!" He shouts, hitting the wheel before dropping his head down in defeat, car horn blaring out into the night. Some people would call it karma, Jared would call those people idiots.

Huffing a sigh, Jared climbed out of the stolen car, slamming the door behind him in anger before starting off into the woods.

An hour or so later and Jared's thinking he should have maybe gone the other way. The forest is still thick and there hasn't been a single sign of civilization since he'd left the car. He's been muttering for the last few minutes or so, cursing pretty much everyone he's ever met; foster families, social workers, cops, lawyers, Chad Michael fucking Murray. 'Go ahead Jared, you gotta get out of here anyway dude, and that car is sexy as fuck.'

"That car is a piece of shit is what it is."

It's round about then that a light catches his eye, and he can vaguely make out the shape of a cottage through the trees. He sprints closer until he can see movement in the window. He ducks to the side then peeks up through the glass. There's a man inside. Light brown hair, green eyes and the plumpest lips Jared has ever seen outside of a whore house. He grins. "Looks like my luck hasn't run out after all."

\----------------------------------------

Jensen slumps into the sofa with an audible sigh, his glasses slide down a few centimeters and he pushes them back up with two fingers before reaching for the book on the coffee table.

He needed to snap out of it. He knew that. Recognized it as a fact. He just couldn't quite force himself out of the funk he'd been in since the breakup. Turns out that when you already have low self esteem and your boyfriend decides to dump you in public (very vocally) you tend to turn into a bit of a recluse.

You're disgusting Jensen. I have no idea why I ever thought you were worth it. You're too clingy, you can't cook for shit and I feel sorry for anyone who has to put up with you. Maybe if you spent a little more time learning to suck cock you'd actually have something you're good at.

A sound shoves him out of his reverie and he stares at the page, realizing he hadn't read more than a sentence. He lets out a sigh then jumps again as the noise repeats itself. Someone was knocking on his door.

What's the point of moving to the middle of nowhere if you still have to talk to people? "Not good, not good, not good." Jensen mutters as he approaches the door.

\----------------------------------------

When the door finally opens Jared's grin is enormous. "Hey there."

The man blushes, fumbles for words. "Er, h-hi? Can I help you?" He's even more gorgeous up close and Jared does a very slow, deliberate lick of his lips. The man's eyes track his tongue before shooting up to meet his gaze guiltily.

"Yeah, you really could." It's then Jared decides to charge in, forcing himself through the door and shutting it behind him, ignoring the confused stuttering sounds the man in front of him is making. "You're a pretty little thing aren't you?" Jared pushes him against the wall, strokes a hand down the man's cheek. "Is it really safe for you to live out here all alone baby?"

"M-my name's Jensen." He stutters, scrambling to get away, only for his arms to be caught and held above his head by Jared's large hands.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jared. Now tell me, Jenny" Jared leans in closer, breathes in the man's scent. "You got someone to fuck you?"

Jensen struggles for a second before realizing that Jared is expecting an answer and shakes his head furiously.

"You want someone to?" The answer to that is a resounding yes, but Jensen isn't entirely sure that that's the kind of thing he should be telling a random stranger. "It's okay, I think I already know the answer to that one. Now, I need a place to lay low for a while, and this cottage seems like the perfect place." He looks around, taking in his surroundings before turning his attention back to Jensen. "Nobody here apart from you, no roads nearby, and a brand new boyfriend. I think I'll like it here."

Oh crap Jensen is going to get raped and murdered by a crazy dude. Even if he is a hot crazy dude. To be fair he did need to get over Ow- He mentally shakes himself. Playing boyfriend to a psychopath was not the way to mend his fragile psyche.

"P-please, let me go."

"Look me in the eye, say that again, and I will." Jared thrusts his hips into Jensen's, showing his arousal and moaning as he feels Jensen's own dick begin to harden behind his slacks. "But I don't think that's what you really want. Am I right?"

Jensen shuts his eyes and bites back a whimper, panting as Jared leans in for a harsh kiss. The taste of blood fills his mouth and he lets out another whine as there tongues battle and teeth clash.

"Yeah." Jared pulls back. "That's what I thought."

Jared drags hims around as he moves, combat boots thudding loud as he walks along wooden floors. Jensen stumbles but Jared keeps him upright, and it's not long before they stop. Jensen looks up to see his office and looks at the sofa off to the side of his desk. "Oh god I'm going to get fucked on a sofa!"

Jared chuckles and Jensen blushes as he realizes he'd spoken aloud. "That's cute, but no. Actually, I was thinking about how that desk looks very sturdy." Jensen blushes and tries to pull away, but Jared tugs him back and pushes him over the desk, large hand pressing hard between his shoulder blades.

Within seconds Jared has maneuvered him into position over the desk. He lets out a yelp as his slacks are tugged down.

"There you are, pretty." Jared murmurs, stroking a hand down Jensen's perfect ass before sliding round to the front and gripping his dick, giving a few firm tugs. "So hard for me, huh?"

Jensen nods his head, embarrassed, his eyes squeezed closed in shame and arousal. It's then that Jared lets go and drops to his knees behind him. "What are you- wait, aah!" Large hands spread his cheeks apart and he grips the desk tightly, trembling as the rough wet heat of a tongue passes over his entrance. "Oh god, I-" This time he cuts himself off on a whimper, as Jared licks in again, pushing impossibly deep into the furled muscle. Jensen's whimpers are loud, and he pushes his ass back for more even as Jared pulls away.

"That's it." The man chuckles. "Knew you'd be a slut for it once you finally had something inside that pretty ass of yours." Jensen shakes, torn between embarrassment and need. He gasps, mouth open in an 'o' as Jared slowly presses a slicked up finger inside him. "God yeah, look at your hole. So hungry for it." He adds another finger and Jensen is left a quaking shivering mess as Jared begins to scissor the digits inside him.

"P-please, I need-" He cuts himself off as another finger is added. It seems that he's lost the ability to speak in full sentences.

"What do you need, Jen?" Jared grins wickedly from behind him. "Ask and I'll give it to you."

"N-need you inside me."

"Don't be silly." Jared smiles cruelly. "I am inside you." He twists the three fingers inside of him, jabbing and twisting as Jensen lets out needy little whimpers and moans. "You're going to have to be more specific."

"N-need your c-cock." There it is.

"Oh, well, you should have said." Jensen groans as the fingers are roughly pulled out, and something much bigger is placed at his entrance. "Now, Jenny. We've only got spit to go with, so you might want to relax a little."

"How can I relax-" Jared slaps his ass hard enough to leave a red hand print. Jensen shudders.

"I'm disappointed in you Jensen." Jared shakes his head sadly, and Jensen, ridiculously, feels a little guilty. "Am I going to have to gag you?" Jensen shivers and looks back, showing Jared his lust blown pupils, indicating just how much he'd enjoy the suggestion. "Huh." Jared grins. "I think you might just be able to make up for it, then." Jared makes short work of his T-shirt as he pulls it over his head. Jensen's not ashamed to say that he may have drooled a little at the sight of Jared's body. He wasn't a shallow guy, but Jared's chest was ridiculously ripped, six pack evident and tattoos accenting the lines of hard muscle. Unfortunately, Jensen doesn't have long to stop and stare, because soon his head is being positioned forwards, Jared's T-shirt stretched tight across his mouth, knotted strong at the back of his head. "God you look beautiful like that."

Jensen preens, happy with the compliment as he pushes his ass back in invitation.

"You know, for a supposedly unwilling victim, you sure are needy." Jensen freezes. Needy, clingy, good for nothing.

Jared seems to notice something's wrong and strokes a hand soothingly down Jensen's spine, like he's trying to calm a startled horse. "I mean that in a good way." He grins. "A very good way." Jensen settles, relaxes, and pushes his hips back once more, needy whimper escaping from behind the gag. "Yeah, yeah." Jared mutters to himself, spitting on his palm and reapplying it to his dick. "Open up, now." The head of his dick catches on Jensen's rim before pushing slowly inside.

A burn pulses through his ass but he ignores it, pushes himself further back as Jared sinks in to the hilt. Jensen turns to look at Jared, nods, then grabs as tight as he can onto his desk. Turns out, that was a very good idea.

Jared fucks forward brutally, pelvis smacking his ass in mockery of the hand print he's sure is still there. Can still feel it even through the hotpleaseyesfuck of Jared pushing into him hard and fast.

Jared keeps going, pushes into him, rolls his hips a little, pulls out until the crown of his cock catches on his rim, then slams right back in again. Jensen's own dick is hanging hard and red beneath the desk, but he's held immobilized by Jared's large frame and can't move to get a hand on himself. Jared seems to sense his struggle and reaches down in front of him, tugging in time with his thrusts.

"That's it. You're mine." He leans forwards and bites harshly into Jensen's neck, blood rising to the surface as Jared licks soothingly in apology. "Mine." His thrusts begin to pound into Jensen's prostate. Hard, fast, and the best thing that Jensen's ever felt.

He comes with a muffled cry, squirting over the bottom of his desk and falling back down to cover Jared's hand.

Jared fucks forwards, gasps as the wet channel around him tightens and pulses as Jensen orgasms. It's not long before Jared follows him over the edge, mouth open in a rough groan and eyes closing in uncontrolled bliss.

It takes a while for them to come down, but soon Jensen starts to panic. He'd let a stranger into his house! Then, let said stranger fuck him over his work desk, and- oh shit they hadn't even used a condom.

"Relax, I'm clean." Jared nuzzles into his neck. Jensen doesn't relax. "Oh, right, sorry." He unties the makeshift gag, chuckling a little as Jensen gasps for air.

Jared pulls out and turns him round, shoving him to his knees and offering Jensen his come covered hand. "Come on, you made the mess, you've got to clean it up." Jensen blushes adorably, hesitant swipes of his tongue as he cleans Jared's hand. "Good boy." Jared smiles, stroking the man's hair in approval. "Now clean up my cock."

Jensen looks up, startled. "But it was... it was just inside me."

Jared grins at the man's innocence. "Yup." He agrees. "And now it's going inside you again." Jensen is bright red, eyes half closed in what could either be tiredness or arousal. He leans forward, taking Jared's soft cock into his mouth and cleaning it as well as he can.

When Jensen's done, he stands hesitantly, going in for a kiss without prompting. Jared smiles around the kiss, fucks his tongue inside Jensen's mouth as the man shivers, then steps back to look his new boyfriendpetlover in the eyes.

"We're going to have lots of fun, aren't we?"

It's a rhetorical question.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen hesitates by the entrance to his living room and shuffles from foot to foot. It's been a month or two since Jared had decided he was going to stay, and life's been fine. Which, y'know sounds kinda weird, when you consider how they met. But Jared's surprised him, the guy is brutish, snappy, bordering on the most egotistical person he's ever met; but for some reason Jared actually seems to cares about him. Which is more than he can say for his last boyfriend.

Another thing that's strange. Jared is his boyfriend. Not a conventional boyfriend, of course. Hell, nowhere near the definition of a boyfriend, but that's what Jared was calling himself, and Jensen didn't really have it in him to argue. Besides, Jared did so much for him. Yes he was practically a sex slave, but hey, there were worst things to be and Jared made him feel safe, wanted, needed even.

"Are you going to come in or just stand there?" Jared's sitting on the sofa watching a film. Jensen can see the back of his head and he shivers a little, feeling self conscious. He supposes that's normal considering Jared is having him walk around buck ass naked all day every day. He takes hesitant steps forward until he's standing in front of the sofa, waiting for instructions. Sometimes Jared lets him cuddle on the sofa, sometimes he makes him kneel on the floor, but only if he's done something wrong during the day. Jared's calm like that, keeps it bottled up and punishes him subtly; and harshly, later, if he doesn't realize what he's done. It's a good system, easy to manage. "Come here."

Jensen nods, that means he's done good. He moves to sit down next to Jared but is stopped by a firm hand.

"No. I want you on my lap, facing the television." Jensen sucks in a breath but does as he's told, sinking down onto Jared's lap, keeps his legs close together. "Now now, come on Jenny." He can feel Jared looking over his shoulder, looking pointedly at his groin. "Open up." Jensen bites down on his lip and widens his legs, allowing Jared full view of his slowly hardening dick. "Good boy." Jensen flushes and his thighs quake but he stays quiet as Jared turns his attention back to whatever film he was watching before. Something with explosions probably. Jared likes those.

"Jared." Jensen whimpers, squirming a little. Jared shushes him and rubs his palm over Jensen's erection, gun-calloused hand causing Jensen to make short jerking motions.

"I'm trying to watch the film Jen. Quiet." Jensen obeys, stays silent as he tries not to cause himself too much stimulation. He doesn't want to ruin the film for Jared. He lasts all of five minutes before he starts bucking into the light grip again, making small whimpers. He yelps as Jared tightens his grip. "What did I tell you to do, Jensen?" Jared says, voice calm and controlled.

"That I should be quiet." Jensen replies, looking down in shame. Jared's free hand uses the remote to pause the television, then reaches down past Jensen's cock and trails his fingers back until he feels a square of plastic protruding from his ass. Jared smiles. "You didn't take it out?" Jensen shakes his head weakly, shivering as Jared slowly pulls the plug out and puts it on the side, lube pooling beneath it. A quick inspection and he nods, happy with how Jensen has prepared himself, then he pushes the plug back in, ignoring Jensen's protests. "I'm sorry Jenny, but you didn't do what I said, did you baby? That means you have to wait before I fuck you." Jared let's go of his legs and pushed Jensen up. "Lay over my knees."

Jensen complies, whimpering in thought of what's to come. Jared shushes him and strokes over Jensen's ass cheeks.

"You misbehave and this is what happens. You know that." The problem is that he does, and it's his own fault that he broke the rules.

It's then that Jared delivers the first swat to his ass. Jensen yelps at the sting and Jared sighs. "You really need to learn to be quiet." Jensen takes that for the order it is and on the next hit he bites into his lip. Sudden exhale of breath and the twitch of his ass as the butt plug slams further in is the only indicator of what happened. Jared grins happily. "Such a good boy." Jensen's learning to appreciate those words. They mean that he's doing good, that Jared still wants him and isn't going to chuck him aside as soon as he's done with him. The next few hits are harder, and his ass feels like it's on fire, but the movement of the plug inside of him is making his dick harden and he'd be ashamed if he didn't think that this is exactly what Jared was planning.

After a while the hits stop and Jared praises him profusely, rubbing his back and ass softly. "So proud of you. Took your punishment so good for me." Jared moves him until Jensen's sitting on his lap once more, facing Jared this time, face buried in the mans neck as he tries to regain control of his breathing. Jared rocks him back and forth like a child, whispering dirty suggestions into his ear as that soothing hand travels down. Jensen hisses as it moves across his ass and Jared takes his lips into a bruising kiss as his hand finds the end of Jensen's plug. He yanks it out roughly and Jensen squeals into his mouth, hands scrabbling for grip around the back of Jared's neck.

Jared chuckles, pulling out of the kiss and looking at Jensen's scrunched up face, a cross between pleasure and pain. "Undo my jeans." Jensen complies and moves to kneel on the floor between his legs. He pops the button and slowly draws down the zipper until he can see Jared's cock hidden behind his boxers. "Take me out and suck." Jensen prefers it when Jared does this, sets out clear instructions so he knows what is expected and what he can get away with. This way he knows exactly what Jared wants.

His hands fumble as Jared lifts his hips, allowing the material of his jeans and boxers to be pulled down enough so that his cock could bob out of its prison. He leans down, makes tentative licks from base to tip before sucking in the crown. Jared is panting above him, hips making aborted thrusts as he tries to let Jensen get used to the weight of cock in his mouth. Jared's considerate like that.

He becomes determined, starts bobbing slowly, sucking as hard as he can and trying to keep his teeth out of the way. He's had enough spankings for one day, after all. It's round about then that Jared loses his patience. He grabs Jensen's short hair and starts fucking brutally upward, moaning as he hits the back of his throat. Jensen gags for a moment, struggles for breath until he figures out how to breathe through his nose. His eyes are watering and his throat is sore, but still he keeps on sucking, lips working to draw out as much pleasure for Jared as possible.

A sharp tug of his hair and Jensen's head is pulled up to look Jared in the eye. "On my lap, facing me." Jensen complies, scrambling to straddle his lap. Within seconds Jared has yanked out the butt plug and he's slowly sinking down onto the other man's cock, gasping for breath and finding none as Jared kisses him through it. Kissing Jared is always a bit like fighting in a particularly violent war. Blood is shed, no prisoners spared and the victor takes control of the others territory. Jared's always the victor.

"Jared..." The bastard grins and humps upward, allows Jensen the minimum friction against his prostate, enough to taunt but not enough to stop his throbbing erection. Jensen lets out another whine and circles his hips. Jared curses and starts bucking up harshly, ignoring Jensen's whimpers and moans. Now was the time that he was allowed to be noisy.

Jared fucks him hard and fast and it isn't long before they're both coming, moaning into each others mouths.

Once it's over Jensen finds himself slumped over Jared's broad chest. Soft cock still nestled inside of him. He hears a noise and startles, but then immediately calms down as he realizes Jared has pressed play on the film and is now watching the screen diligently. Jensen flushes with embarrassment at his predicament but relaxes, too tired to do much else.

"Good boy." Jared says.

Jensen's inclined to believe him.


End file.
